Macabro
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Cuando dos mortífagos tan fieles se juntan, no puede pasar nada bueno. [Tabla para 30vicios]
1. Excusa

**N/A. Una pequeña y ligerísima paranoia, vamos fic estúpido. El otro día me puse a pensar otra vez por qué Bella tendrá en la peli el número 93 tatuado en el cuello… En fin, una cosa llevo a la otra, y después de hacer el reto, acabé por pedir una tabla en la comunidad de 30vicios. Fuck todo, porque no debería que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y la de Kitiara casi a medias. En fin, serán 30 viñetas como siempre, más o menos largas, eso depende, y esta vez en vez de estar basadas en palabras estarán basadas en leyes de Murphy (casualidad para Rosier, oye XD). Lo dicho, que espero que os guste :D (y siii, no he olvidado el resto de fics).**

**Joanne**

**Disclaimer: personajes de JK, (Rosier de JK solo de nombre xD). La primera frase es de las leyes de Murphy, como he dicho arriba.**

**MACABRO**

**I. Excusa**

_Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos._

Caminó hasta el tocador arrastrando los pies por el suelo. En la habitación hacia un calor insoportable, y el olor penetrante a sexo y sudor la dejó pensando qué diablos habría hecho con Rosier la tarde pasada. O la noche. Quizá la madrugada también, quién sabía. Lo cierto era que no se acordaba excesivamente bien.

Chocó contra una botella vacía en el suelo, y hundió el talón en un charco de cierto alcohol indefinido que se había derramado. Sin fuerzas casi ni para esbozar una mueca de asco, se plantó delante del espejo y pudo constatar el espantoso aspecto que tenía. Esas noches –o tardes, días, madrugadas, _¡maldita sea!_- tenían que terminar. Rodolphus preguntaba y…

Parpadeó. Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a parpadear. Sus pensamientos de súbita responsabilidad se esfumaron de un plumazo, y, por un momento, se quedó paralizada y bloqueada. Tan solo mirando.

-Pero qué mierda…

Giró más la cabeza, acercándose al espejo. Se chupó las yemas de un par de dedos y se frotó en el cuello, cerca de la nuca. ¿Por qué no desaparecía?

-Joder –masculló-. _Joder_.

Ahí, bien visible en cuanto se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, había un símbolo que el día anterior no había tenido. ¿Era un símbolo? ¿Qué era? No lo había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo se lo había hecho? ¿Quién…?

-¡ROSIER!

Prácticamente saltó encima de la cama, destapando al mortífago que aún dormía allí. Rosier protestó y la insultó, jurando que la mataría, para después darse la vuelta ignorándola.

-¿Qué es esto? –exigió saber Bellatrix-. ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

-¿Eh? –masculló, abriendo un ojo al ver que ella había empezado a zarandearle por el hombro-. ¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Te has vuelto loca ya?

-En el cuello, tengo…

-Joder –dijo incorporándose al ver que no pensaba dejarle en paz. No se molestó en taparse. Sujetó a Bellatrix por el brazo, y posiblemente apretó más de lo debido. Apartó con no demasiado cuidado el pelo negro, y se quedó mirando con morbosa curiosidad el tatuaje que tenía la mujer en el cuello. De pronto lo lamió, recorriéndolo con la lengua muy despacio, terminando en el lóbulo. Su voz sonó ronca, cínica-: Es bastante ridículo, Lestrange.

Bellatrix le empujó, apartándolo de ella, y Evan se echó a reír. Se recostó, apoyándose sobre los codos.

-No me jodas, Rosier. ¿Cómo coño me lo quito?

-¿A mí me preguntas? –Rosier enarcó las cejas, burlón-. No digo que no haya podido hacértelo yo, Lestrange… No me acordaría aunque quisiera, de todas formas. En cualquier caso –hizo una pausa, deliberada, y sonrió apenas levantando las comisuras de los labios- dudo mucho que te lo puedas quitar.

La mortífaga se le quedó mirando, furiosa, y luego automáticamente se llevó una mano al cuello. Tan rápido como había vuelto a la cama volvió a estar delante del tocador, mirando el extraño símbolo:

:3

-No puedo dejarlo así –decidió con determinación.

-Retócalo. Puedo hacerlo yo –sugirió Rosier, sus ojos azules chispeando con malicia-.¿O no te fías de mí?

**OoOoOoO**

Bellatrix jadeó, tumbada bocabajo en la cama, cuando Rodolphus le mordió con la presión justa en el hombro. Las manos masculinas recorrieron la espalda, sin bajar mucho, tan solo para hacerla desear más. Volvieron a subir, y apartaron el pelo. Lestrange se inclinó para empezar a besarla.

Se detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Estaba tan cerca que su aliento rozó la nuca de Bellatrix.

-¿Qué?

-Eso –repitió-. Ese 93.

La temida pregunta. Obviamente se había negado a que Rosier volviera a tocarla. Sabía que ese extraño símbolo había sido culpa suya. Sin tener tiempo suficiente para buscar algo que lo hiciera desaparecer, había tenido que seguir soluciones drásticas.

-No es un 93… -susurró, cerrando los ojos como invitándole a seguir con sus caricias-. Es una B, de Black. Un nuevo estilo de letra, con el palo de la B retorcido y algo separado, por eso parece… -Rodolphus le mordió en el cuello y ella se lamió los labios- un 93.

-Pensé que eras Lestrange –respondió secamente.


	2. El matrimonio

**N/A. Ay, me río con esta idea solo de pensarla xDDD Frase de nuevo de Murphy, y me baso más o menos en ella… Vale, lo admito, lo que me pasa es que se me ocurre la idea y luego rebusco entre las 30 frases que he elegido para escoger la que más cuadre xD**

**MACABRO**

**II. EL MATRIMONIO**

_Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar._

Enreda sus largos y huesudos dedos en el pelo oscuro y tira hacia atrás. Sus ojos claros se quedan fijos en el cuello de ella, en la vena palpitante, vulnerable. Lame, sintiendo el latido en su lengua, y baja despacio hasta el hombro dejando un reguero brillante de saliva. Muerde. Bellatrix emite un ruido gutural, mezcla de queja y gemido.

Las piernas largas y femeninas parecen enredaderas que no permiten escapatoria, y rodean la cintura del hombre, los huesos de la cadera clavándose en los muslos. Rosier se inclina hacia ella, amagando un mordisco en los labios.

Sus oídos medio sordos por el sonido de la sangre bombeando rápidamente captan algo, tenue, conocido, ajeno al ruido de los muelles de la cama.

Pasos.

Un _joder_ mascullado labio contra labio seguido de un empujón nervioso, instintivo. Rosier deja de sentir la cama y a la mujer bajo él y cae de espaldas al suelo, estupefacto, y con un brillo peligroso sobreponiéndose rápidamente al excitado que había en su mirada.

-Es Rodolphus –masculla Bellatrix con urgencia, asomándose, sus ojos de párpados pesados ya no lánguidos sino muy abiertos-. Debajo de la cama.

Una risita inconfundible que saca a la mujer de quicio antes de rodar por el suelo sin protestas. Le divierte, pero sabe que se juega el pellejo.

Lestrange entra con su habitual parsimonia y mira a Bellatrix sentada en el borde de la cama, sus labios entreabiertos y respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué haces desnuda? –pregunta sin alterar su expresión. No aparta los ojos de ella.

-¿Tú qué crees? –dice con cinismo-. Ponerme el pijama.

Efectivamente, la prenda está a su lado, y ella la coge y se la desliza por la cabeza sin contemplaciones.

-Son las ocho.

-Tengo sueño –replica, y se medio vuelve a mirarlo. Una leve sonrisa cruza sus labios-. Y me duele la cabeza.

Rodolphus no dice nada, pero se acerca a ella. Los ojos de Bellatrix bajan furtivos hasta el suelo, pensando en la compañía que tienen bajo la cama. No es exactamente el ogro del saco, pero se acerca.

La coge de la muñeca y tira de ella para levantarla. Su mano sube por el brazo, le baja un tirante.

-Acabo de vestirme –protesta sin ganas, e insiste-: Me duele la cabeza.

-Esa se lo dice tu hermana a Malfoy –responde secamente el hombre, sus dedos hundiéndose en el pelo espeso de ella mientras se inclina a devorarle el cuello. Bellatrix jadea cuando la lengua juega en su lóbulo-. No te molestes en mentirme.

Lestrange le sube el camisón, arañando con fuerza sus muslos. No tiene ni que obligar a Bellatrix a separar algo las piernas, lo suficiente para que los dedos hagan su trabajo. Se hunden en ella, dos, y arquea la espalda. Se pregunta por qué le es infiel.

No la ha besado. La mujer busca un contacto más íntimo, y perfila con su lengua los labios finos. Él se aparta entonces, y es el momento de Bellatrix de protestar de verdad con la mirada.

-Tengo que terminarme un libro –dice. Le pone furiosa que no parezca ni mínimamente excitado mientras ella se siente tan vulnerable-. Estaré en la biblioteca.

Acto seguido sale de la habitación que comparten. La mortífaga se queda quieta, incapaz de reaccionar. No tarda mucho en acordarse de Evan, que sigue bajo la cama, y se agacha para avisarle de que ya puede salir.

Él la mira un momento, sus ojos azules centelleantes en la oscuridad. No necesita ni un gesto de Bellatrix para empezar a salir, y en nada está de pie, quitándose el polvo de los pantalones que no le ha dado tiempo a quitarse.

-Estaba a punto de atarle los cordones de los zapatos entre sí, pero pensé que no le haría gracia –comenta con malicia-. Lestrange no sabe apreciar el humor.


	3. Alardea

**N/A. Estoy poco inspirada con HP y deprimida porque mi muso no me quiere y porque últimamente no me gusta lo que escribo T.T En fin, os dejo aquí esta idea que tenía desde hace algún tiempo... Ahg.**

**MACABRO**

**III. Alardea**

_Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo._

Rosier vació el vaso de whisky de fuego de un trago, dejando la copa con un golpe más fuerte de lo debido sobre la mesa.

-Creo que voy a pedir otro -dijo, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y volviéndose para llamar a la camarera. Esbozó una sonrisa, algo más pronunciada de lo que hubiera sido de haber estado sobrio-. Es una suerte que invites tú, ¿verdad?

Rodolphus enarcó las cejas, preguntándose qué hacía allí. Rabastan le había insistido con la fiesta de despedida de soltero, pero después de ver semejante espectáculo no sabía exactamente por qué seguía allí sentado, escuchando al loco de Evan.

-No sé si admirar tu suerte o compadecerte, Lestrange -siguió Rosier, riendo con suavidad-. Bellatrix es...

-¿Sí? -preguntó secamente, y los hielos sin derretir tintinearon al chocar contra el cristal cuando depositó el vaso vacío.

-Bueno, fogosa. -Rosier se lamió los labios con rapidez, inclinándose hacia delante, gesticulando con la mano-. Está bien para un polvo o dos, pero no sé si la aguantaría _todos_ los días, ya me entiendes.

-Ya -masculló, y después de unos segundos en silencio añadió-: Parece que la conoces bien.

Evan bebía y no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Lestrange le observó atentamente, considerando hasta qué punto estaba borracho. No se dio cuenta de que Rosier hacia otro tanto de lo mismo, mirándole a través del culo del vaso cuando apuró el último trago. Él se preguntaba hasta dónde podría llegar. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber el límite del imperturbable Lestrange.

-No queríamos airearlo, compréndelo, con todo eso de que estuvieras con ella -explicó Rosier, paseando su mirada de pupilas dilatadas por el bar-. Hubiera sido algo... conflictivo si alguien llega a enterarse.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas? -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos, receloso. ¿Le mentía? Intentó entrar en su mente, pero Rosier la tenía bien protegida-. Mañana me caso con ella. No soy precisamente el más indicado para esta confesión, ¿no crees?

-¡Pues por eso mismo, mañana os casáis! -exclamó Evan, poniendo cara de condescendencia-. Es imprescindible que los matrimonios no empiecen con secretos. Además fue una tontería, apenas... un mes, tal vez dos. Pero vamos, que como mucho, como mucho, tres. Nada importante, así que podemos olvidarlo todo y...

Rosier escondió una sonrisa. Diana. Lestrange no parecía ni deseoso ni capaz de dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

-Así que, como te decía, Bellatrix es algo impaciente. En la cama es muy buena, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, sobre todo cuando hace esa cosa de los mordiscos en el cuello... hmff, sin duda, inmejorable. Pero de ahí a soportarla en mi propia casa, creo que no podría.

Rosier levantó el vaso vacío a la salud de su compañero, que si llega a ser otra persona, Evan tiene cierta certeza en que tendría el rostro contorsionado por la rabia. Rodolphus en cambio parecía exudar el odio.

-De verdad, Lestrange, me tengo que quitar el sombrero. Metafóricamente hablando, claro, porque ahora mismo no sé dónde lo he dejado... -Echó un vistazo alrededor, pero en seguida volvió a concentrarse en su brindis. Una sonrisa salvaje cruzó su cara-. Si fuera mi mujer creo que acabaría matándola.

**N/A. No pensaba hacerla así, pero ME MEO con esta viñeta xDDD**


	4. La carreta

**N/A. Tengo que releerme DH con urgencia porque me he dado cuenta de que muchos detalles me bailan. Como uno que tengo toda la intención de meter en este fic y que no sé si sigue el canon. En cualquier caso, tiene spoilers del séptimo, avisados estáis. No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta idea (pensando un Bella/Lucius creo), pero es que me hace tanta gracia... Rosier es jocoso xD**

**MACABRO**

**IV. LA CARRETA**

_Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto._

La figura alta y esbelta cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, esperando. Alzó la vista cuando un goblin se acercó a ella:

-Señora Lestrange -la avisó sin levantar mucho la voz. Parecía respetarla, o, como mínimo, ser prudente-. Si me acompaña...

Bellatrix esbozó una leve sonrisa, sus dedos tensándose en torno al paquete que llevaba entre las manos. Se lo acercó al pecho, como si buscara protegerlo, y luego echó a andar tras el goblin. Recorrieron el largo pasillo y cruzaron una puerta, dirigiéndose a los vagones que les llevarían hasta la zona de más alta seguridad de todo Gringotts. Allí se encontraba la cámara de los Lestrange.

-Vaya, qué... _coincidencia_, Bellatrix.

La mujer se detuvo, enarcando las cejas y haciendo una mueca.

-Rosier -masculló entre dientes, empezando a dudar si la insistencia que había dado a justo esa palabra habría sido por ponerla nerviosa o por otra razón-. ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Evan se inclinó levemente, a modo de saludo. Burlándose de ella, estaba segura.

-En todo caso me seguirías tú a mí, ¿no crees? Estaba esperando al vagón cuando llegaste... -Señaló al goblin que le acompañaba, que se había quedado en segundo plano, sin hacer caso a los humanos-. Además, ¿por qué querría seguirte?

Fue algo en su entonación lo que le hizo ponerse alerta. Aferró con más fuerza el paquete al ver cómo lo miraba, con esa depredadora curiosidad.

-Nada.

-Ya veo.

El goblin carraspeó para llamar su atención, y no tardó en indicarles que subieran a la carreta.

-¿Juntos? -protestó Bellatrix, dándose la vuelta para buscar al goblin que la había acompañado. Había desaparecido.

-Un inesperado placer -contestó Rosier con una sonrisa extraña, sin hacer caso de la indignación de la mujer-. Tú primero.

Bellatrix entró en el vagón, mirando por encima del hombro desconfiada, sin perderlo de vista. Quizá pensaba que podría atacarla por la espalda. Rosier ensanchó la sonrisa, y entró después de ella. El goblin puso en marcha la carreta e hizo tambalearse a los tres ocupantes por la velocidad.

-¡Apártate! -chilló cuando Rosier se pegó tanto a su espalda

-La curva...

Se intentó volver para seguir gritándole, sus ojos echando chispas. _En cuanto llegasen iba a_... Un traqueteo la hizo perder el equilibrio, y acabó agarrándose a lo primero que pilló.

Rosier.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Decías? -dijo, haciéndose oír entre el estruendo que producía el vagón sobre los raíles.

Bella bufó, soltándole de inmediato, y volvió a darle la espalda. No tardó mucho en sentir unas manos agarrándose a su cintura. Se puso tiesa, súbitamente tensa, cuando escuchó el susurro burlón de Evan en su oído.

-Casi me caigo.

Sus manos fueron automáticamente a buscar la varita entre sus ropas, pero con el traqueteo fue incapaz de dar con el bolsillo. Ella sí que le iba a hacer caerse del vagón... Miró a Rosier, que se agarraba a los dos lados de la carreta con una sonrisa de suficiencia bailando en los labios.

Y, de pronto, el frenazo.

Rosier salió despedido hasta chocar con Bellatrix, dejándola casi sin respiración por el golpe. Escucharon al goblin bajarse sin un comentario, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. La mujer porque no podía. Evan porque no quiso.

Se apretó contra ella, riéndose suavemente al ver la mirada de ella. Asesina. Lo mataría en cuanto la soltase.

Rosier se inclinó hacia ella, aún más. Su respiración caliente rozó la oreja de Bellatrix. Lamió despacio desde el lóbulo hasta la barbilla, dejando un camino de saliva brillante a la luz de la antorcha.

Le gustaba escucharla jadear.

La soltó. Bellatrix lo apartó de un empujón furiosa y salió del vagón, directa hacia la puerta de su cámara.

-Te dejas el paquete -le recordó.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron asustados, y volvió para quitárselo de la mano bruscamente. Rosier se preguntó qué habría ahí dentro. Mientras la veía intentando sacar la llave y meterla en con su pulso tembloroso en la cerradura, miró al goblin:

-Podríamos dejarla encerrada -propuso, descansando su peso sobre el borde del vagón.

**N/A. Haría cosas muy malas a Rosier. PERO MUY MALAS. La idea es absurda, lo sé, pero es que no pude resistirme... xD**


	5. ¡La tapicería!

**N/A. Viñeta del meme de drabbles, esta vez pedida por aleganohyuuga. Me dijo que hiciese un Regulus/Rosier, en un salón y el objeto tiene que ser una galleta. Yo obedezco órdenes xD aprovecho y también la meto para 30vicios, que concuerda bastante bien con una frase de Murphy jojojo. **

**MACABRO**

**V. ¡La tapicería!**

_Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada._

Era una habitación grande y fría, de techos altos que buscaban hacerte sentir pequeño. Las cortinas de los grandes ventanales estaban descorridas, dejando entrar la luz del mediodía a raudales.

Rosier se separó de la ventana, aburrido. Sin prisa se acercó hasta los sofás. Había uno grande, donde estaba sentado el más pequeño de los Black. Regulus estaba recostado sobre el respaldo, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos. Él también estaba harto de esperar.

Evan se inclinó a coger una galleta de la bandeja de plata que había sobre la mesa de café. La masticó despacio, poco interesado en la comida.

-Vaya -musitó, masticando, con gesto de aprobación-. ¡No sabía que Lucius supiera cocinar!

Regulus soltó una risita, cambiando de postura.

-Dudo mucho que haya pisado una cocina en su vida.

-Nunca hay que dar nada por hecho -dijo, levantando las cejas en actitud conspiratoria.

Perdió pronto la atención en el joven Slytherin, que no le daba conversación. Regulus apenas había empezado a codearse con los mortífagos, Rosier entre ellos, y no se sentía precisamente confiado.

-Me pregundo dónde estará Lucius -masculló, abriendo la puerta para asomarse. Por el pasillo no venía nadie. Evan resopló, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Dónde coño habrá ido con Bellatrix?

-Hombre, por lo que están tardando... -insinuó el crío con picardía, echando un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

Regulus creyó escuchar que Rosier rechinaba los dientes. Cuando se volvió hacia él, tenía una mueca en los labios que poco tenía de sonrisa.

-No van a ser los únicos que se lo pasen bien.

Black enarcó las cejas, dubitativo. Por la expresión de Evan, no sabía si estaba burlándose de él o no. La mente de Rosier iba por otros derroteros completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, esta vez no parecía estar de broma. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero de repente Rosier se había inclinado sobre él, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para empujarle hacia atrás, y apoyaba una rodilla en el sofá.

-A veces hablo en serio -dijo con voz grave, apenas un susurro, llevando la mano a la bragueta de Regulus. El ruido de la cremallera al bajar era lo único que se escuchaba junto a la respiración súbitamente acelerada del más joven.

Evan desabrochó el botón del pantalón, metiendo la mano bajo el calzoncillo.

-Rosier, para -protestó Regulus, pero su queja quedó ahogada por gemido ronco.

-Cierra el pico -masculló el mortífago contra su oreja, entreabriendo los labios.

Curvó más su sonrisa al escuchar cómo se iba acelerando la respiración de Black, según su mano subía y bajaba más rápido. Acariciaba el glande, dándole la presión justa para que el crío se mordiese los labios para no gritar demasiado alto.

Regulus tocó con el pie izquierdo en el suelo, alzando la cadera del cojín, buscando un contacto más cercano con el mortífago. Rosier se movió, apoyando una mano al lado de la cara de Regulus. Bajo la túnica, los músculos del brazo se tensaron al soportar su peso.

Aumentó el ritmo.

Se sentía casi capaz de ver escapar el aliento entre los labios de Black. Los tenía abiertos, húmedos y deseables, y el rostro congestionado por el placer. Evan no se acercó más, Se limitó a masturbarle, colocándose encima de él, riéndose de vez en cuando.

Se corrió en su mano, sin avisar. Seguramente no habría podido hablar ni de haber querido. Arqueó la espalda justo en ese momento, soltando un gemido profundo, de garganta.

Rosier se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en el sofá, a horcadadas sobre las piernas de Regulus.

-Bueno -dijo, como si lo ocurrido no tuviera ningúna importancia. Bajo él, a Black aún le costaba controlar su respiración; su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido-. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de ir a interrumpirlos?

Se puso en pie, dejando a Regulus recostado en el sillón, con el pantalón abierto y una expresión de no poder creérselo en la cara.

-Lucius me cabrea -masculló Evan sin venir a cuento, y, fastidiado, se limpió el semen que tenía en la mano en la tapicería del sillón-. Eso le pasa por hacerme esperar.

**N/A. XDDD no sé cómo se me ocurrió este final, pero me recuerda al chiste de "¿y tu mujer en qué parte del acto sexual grita más?" y el otro responde "cuando me limpio en la cortina" xDDD pues igual ajaj, solo que aquí es Lucius el que va a chillar como una nena. OMG ROSIER FTW! XD**


	6. Chimeneas

**N/A. Me encantan Rosier y Bella juntos porque quedan tan raros que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, hohoho XD tengo dos más listas, ya las iré subiendo.**

**MACABRO**

**VI. Chimeneas**

_Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado._

Se juró no volver a probar el whisky de fuego en lo que le restaba de vida.

Una tontería después de otra, eso es lo que había hecho la noche pasada. Empezado por ir a esa maldita fiesta y siguiendo por aceptar todas las copas a las que ese psicópata de Rosier le había invitado.Y habían sido muchas.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había dicho. De lo que había hecho sí, se acordaba _demasiado_ bien. De una forma precipitada y confusa, pero se acordaba. Desafortunadamente. No tenía que mirar las marcas de los dientes de Rosier en sus pechos o sus hombros para hacer memoria.

Al fin y al cabo, tirarse a Evan contra la fachada de la casa de Malfoy no era algo que hiciese todos los días.

Y si hubiera sido solo eso, pero luego había consentido en ir a su casa, donde... Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, estupefacta aún de lo que había llegado a hacer. No podría mirar a Evan a la cara en lo que le restase de vida.

Tenía que hablar con él, y pronto. Necesitaba que cerrase la boca, que ni se le ocurriese decir algo a Rodolphus. Podría amenazarle. De hecho, conociéndole, tendría que amenazarle. También tenía que contactar con Rodolphus, explicarle... por qué no había vuelto por la noche a casa. Hablar con Narcisa para que la cubriera. ¡Tenía que hacer tantas cosas!

Con los nervios destrozados, echó bruscamente un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea y se arrodilló, metiendo la cabeza entre las llamas.

-¡Rosier! -chilló en cuando vio un salón delante de ella. Los sillones, la mesa redonda, las sillas... Todo demasiado familiar. No se fijó apenas, pues sus ojos buscaban por toda la habitación a aquel maldito mortífago-. ¡¿Dónde coño estás, Rosier?!

Percibió unos pasos silenciosos por el pasillo que llevaba al salón, y en cuanto vio el borde de la túnica aparecer por la puerta empezó a rajar por los codos:

-¡Rosier! Lo de anoche no puede volver a repetirse, ¡fue un completo error! Rodolphus ha estado preguntándome y creo que sospecha algo... Tienes que fingir que anoche no nos vimos más que al principio y... -Cuando alzó la vista, Bellatrix se quedó muda de espanto. Abrió la boca, pero hasta después de unos segundos no pudo decir nada-. ¡¡Rodolphus!! ¿Se puede saber qué haces en la casa de Rosier?

Su marido estaba ante ella, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos, de un verde amarronado, llevaban clavados en ella desde que había entrado en la habitación.

-Esta es nuestra casa, Bellatrix -dijo lentamente. Bajo la aparente calma, a la mujer le pareció ver la gélida ira-. Has debido equivocarte de chimenea.

**N/A. Creo que de esta Bella no sale xDDD pobrexina. Menos mal que no sigo la viñeta porque sino no tendría más remedio que matarla. ¿Os habéis fijado? Rody es el marido cornudo, pero el pobre Lucius es el chico de los kinks xD ¡Este es el sillón de Lucius! Y allí va Rosier. ¡Esta es su casa! Y allí va Rosier xDDD Me hace mucha gracia la idea de Bellatrix inventándose excusas para salir del paso también, tipo adolescente medio loca que quiere pasar la noche fuera de casa xD "mamá, que me voy a casa de... Aleeeeeecto, que tiene que enseñarme... unos libros que... para el trabajo de..." XDDD**


	7. Rol de sociedad

**N/A. En serio... salvadme de las viñetas estúpidas. ¡¡ME POSEEN!! XDD ¡Dadme un argumento! ¿Se os ocurre algo para un Salazar/Godric? ¡¡Siempre he querido hacer uno!! También me animaría a un James/Sirius de unos cuantos capis, y últimamente me está dando por el Grindewald/Dumbledore... pero es que no se me ocurre nada, y entonces Rosier toma el control y... sale esto Oo**

**Quiero empezar uno, pero no subirlo hasta no tenerlo entero terminado. Cuatro o cinco capis... Me gustaría que fuese o uno de esos dos, o un Blaise/Ginny, o si eso un Bella/James, que llevo tiempo con la idea. ¿Sugerencias? ¿Cuál preferís? Aparte de que siga con los que tengo empezados xD**

**MACABRO**

**VII. Rol de sociedad**

_Usa vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo._

Las fiestas en casa de Avery siempre se caracterizaban por la cantidad de peces gordos que acudían. Era un momento idóneo para estrechar lazos con el jefe de algún departamento del Ministerio o asegurarte el favor de alguien. La opinión de algún periódico, por ejemplo. Normalmente el director de _El Profeta_ estaba rodeado desde que empezaba la velada hasta que se iban los últimos invitados.

Bellatrix se vestía para la ocasión. Enfundada en un vestido negro largo, se soltaba el pelo, que se movía alrededor de sus orejas, de las que colgaban unos diamantes del tamaño de una uña. Saludaba, intentaba sonreír e intentaba, poniendo toda su voluntad en ello, no matar a nadie.

La imagen de Rodolphus habría quedado por los suelos.

Aceptaba copas y canapés, aguantando las tediosas charlas que les soltaban los compañeros de trabajo de su marido. Debía resultarles un tipo agradable, tan callado. Podían hablar sin temor a que les interrumpiera ni una sola vez.

A veces, cuando la noche era especialmente aburrida, abusaba del champagne y se achispaba. Era entonces cuando buscaba entre los asistentes a Rosier, sabiendo que le encontraría. Tal como era, nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de cenar gratis.

-Buenas noches, señora Lestrange -saludó burlón Evan en cuanto la vio. Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa sesgada, apartándose apenas un metro de su marido-. Veo que ha venido acompañada.

Sería cerdo. Rosier sabía perfectamente que no pondría un pie en esas cenas de sociedad sino fuese por su marido.

-Veo que usted también -replicó, casi siseando entre dientes.

Efectivamente, el mortífago llevaba del brazo a una joven fascinante. Alta y delgada, más que hermosa destilaba elegancia. Cuando la chica esbozó una seductora sonrisa, Bellatrix la odió inmediatamente.

-Le presento a Lizzie, la hija del jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores.

Bella no hizo amago de querer estrecharle la mano. Se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse, mirándolos con altivez. La joven la miró parpadeando confundida durante unos segundos, y se sintió liberada cuando un hombre se acercó a pedirle un baile.

Rosier, que no apartaba los ojos de Bellatrix, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su pareja se fue.

-Te sientan bien los celos -se rió, avanzando hacia Lestrange-. Aunque dejes tu máscara de mujer encantadora por los suelos. Parecía que querías cargártela aquí mismo.

-Quiero matar a la mitad de los que hay aquí, no sé por qué ella va a ser diferente.

Rosier curvó los labios.

-Bueno, yo podría darte al menos una razón -insinuó, enarcando las cejas.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

Evan se acercó a un más, traspasando la distancia que marcaba el protocolo, y cogió a la mujer de la mano, fingiendo saludarla.

-¿Crees que tu marido se avendría a un intercambio de parejas? -sugirió con marcado sarcasmo.

-No creo. Rodolphus prefiere no pagar a las mujeres con las que está.

En el mismo instante en que lo dijo, Bellatrix supo que había cruzado la línea. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rosier tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron prácticamente pegados.

Se inclinó, hasta que su aliento lamió la oreja de la mortífaga.

-¿Entonces qué hace contigo?


	8. Dónde están las llaves

**N/A. Después de esto, Bella ya pierde todo el respeto que podríais tenerle... Necesita seriamente que alguien le enseñe a mentir XD**

**MACABRO**

**VIII. ¿Dónde están las llaves?**

_La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa._

-¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-No pude escucharlo bien entre tus gemidos.

Bellatrix le lanzó un zapato, que fue a estrellarse contra uno de los jarrones que había sobre una cómoda. Se hizo añicos, provocando un estrépito horrible.

-Ahora seguro que tu marido no se dará cuenta -dijo Rosier con ironía.

-¡Haz el favor de buscar tu ropa! -gritó Bellatrix, furiosa-. Está a punto de llegar.

Mientras se terminaba de abrochar los pantalones, Evan se agachó para buscar debajo de uno de los sillones. Ya podían haber tenido menos muebles en el salón, a saber dónde se había metido el maldito calcetín.

Bellatrix no encontraba sus bragas. Perdiendo los paciencia y más pendiente de cualquier ruido que indicase que Rodolphus estaba de vuelta que de buscar, intentaba recordar dónde las había lanzado Rosier cuando se las había quitado.

-¿Dónde coño las dejaste? -soltó Bella.

-Creo que las lancé por ahí -dijo sin mirar, señalando a prácticamente la mitad del salón.

-Gran ayuda -siseó ella.

Podría matarlo. Lanzarle un _Cruciatus_, o dos (se los merecía), y luego matarlo, y decirle a Rodolphus que había intentado violarla. Que justo había conseguido recuperar su varita y detenerle, qué cualquiera sabía lo que habría hecho con ella de dejarle seguir... ¡Hasta había conseguido quitarle las bragas!

-¡Ajá! -exclamó de pronto Rosier, triunfante.

-¿Las tienes? -Bella se incorporó del suelo, esperanzada.

-¡El calcetín de la semana pasada!


	9. El recoveco

**N/A. Me acabo de dar un atracón de historias porno de Sionnain y OMGAWDSEXE. Así que me ha dado mono de escribir, y bueno, esto no es precisamente porno ni sexy, pero Rosier siempre hace gracia y me anima mucho XD y también me he estado releyendo las viñetas de este fic (lo que hace no tener internet)... me río sola que da gusto xDDD creo que es uno de mis favoritos, aunque no precisamente por el argumentazo que tiene LOL**

**Aquí Lucius es mayor que Bellatrix, porque me apetecía.**

**MACABRO**

**IX. EL RECOVECO**

_Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones._

Malfoy la miró un segundo para asegurarse de que prestaba atención, y se encontró con los impacientes y fervientes ojos de la mortífaga de diecinueve años, que no perdía palabra.

-Salen todas las noches a vigilar la zona -dijo Lucius, y con un suave movimiento de varita hizo que los monigotes representados en el mapa se empezasen a mover en línea recta, siguiendo el perímetro de un muro-. Dan una sola vuelta, y luego vuelven a su puesto.

Bellatrix asintió, sin molestarse en pronunciar palabra. Estaba demasiado excitada ante la perspectiva de participar en una misión de categoría. Llevaba meses encargándose de pequeños trabajillos, que obviamente no estaban al mismo nivel de sus capacidades (ni de su lealtad).

-Hay que tenderles una emboscada.

-Entendido.

-No es tan fácil. La casa está en un descampado. Por no haber, no hay ni un maldito árbol. -Lucius volvió a clavar sus ojos fríos en ella. Estaba al mando de la misión, y solo de pensar que tendría que encargarse de que todo saliera bien contando con críos entre sus subordinados... se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay una zona del muro que tiene una especie de recoveco. Es estrecho, pero es lo único que tenemos. El ataque de realizará desde ahí. Habrá que esperar, pero para cuando ellos adviertan que había alguien escondido estarán muertos.

Nuevo asentimiento, mientras Bellatrix sonreía fugazmente ante la idea al fijarse en el punto del mapa que Malfoy señalaba.

-Cuando los dos guardas hayan muerto, los demás podremos ocuparnos del resto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Básicamente -respondió el hombre. Black le estaba poniendo nervioso. No tenía ninguna sangre fría; parecía estar a punto de saltar en cualquier momento-. Ponte en marcha. Tienes que Aparecerte aquí, donde te reunirás con...

Le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Malfoy se quedó de piedra, sus ojos fijos en el espacio que había ante él, donde segundos antes había estado Bellatrix. Había sido saber adónde tenía que ir y largarse.

En fin, al menos le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, e iba siendo hora de que fuese a avisar a los demás para que se preparasen. En menos de una hora tendrían que ir a terminar la misión.

**OoOoOoO**

El chasquido de la Aparición se confundió con los truenos de la tormenta que había estallado. Las gotas de agua chocaban y resbalaban contra la máscara de mortífago que Bellatrix llevaba en la mano, resonando con fuerza.

Se apartó el pelo mojado que se le quedaba pegado a la frente, y alzó la vista para reconocer el terreno.

Ante él había una figura oscura, apoyada despreocupadamente en el muro, que la observaba detenidamente con sus clarísimos ojos azules.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Rosier? -siseó entre dientes Bellatrix, olvidándose de que no estaba ante su compañero de Slytherin, sino ante un mortífago con unos cuantos años más de servicio que ella.

-Vigilarte -respondió riendo, y la miró inquisitivamente, burlón-. ¿Pensabas que te dejarían sola?

La humillación subió al rostro de la joven, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Evan no la dejó seguir. Ahora un nuevo matiz, uno más agresivo, se había instalado en su tono de voz.

-¿En serio no sabías que venía? -preguntó-. ¿Se puede saber que te ha explicado el inútil de Malfoy entonces?

Y Black recordó la frase a medias que Lucius había empezado a decir y que ella no había considerado importante.

-No me ha dicho nada -replicó secamente, con secreto regodeo.

-¿Ni siquiera en qué consiste la misión?

-Eso sí -se apresuró a responder-. Tenemos que tender una emboscada desde un recoveco del muro y...

-Veo que sabes suficiente -le cortó, y esbozó una suave sonrisa, que no parecía presagiar nada bueno-. Aquí tienes el hueco.

Diminuto. Y tendrían que estar ahí casi una hora.

-¿Tenemos que entrar los dos? -preguntó la joven incrédula, con cara de estupefacción.

-Puedes pasar primero si quieres.

Bellatrix apartó la vista del muro, y lo miró a él, con una mueca de desdén en sus finos labios.

-Te ofreciste voluntario, ¿a que sí?

-Qué va. Es que soy un chico con suerte -respondió con malicia, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrase-. No tenemos todo el día.

Soltando un bufido, la mujer entró en el recoveco. De profundidad entraban dos personas, sí, pero era estrecho, y apenas tenía espacio para volverse sobre sí misma.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme -le espetó cuando sintió que se pegaba a ella, quizá demasiado.

Su respuesta fue un susurro, acariciando su oreja.

-Entonces quita tu culo de mi mano.


	10. Las baldosas están frías

**N/A. Una un poco más seria... pero poco xD**

**MACABRO**

**X. Las baldosas están frías**

_No puedes caerte del suelo._

Humillantemente, Slytherin había permitido que el resto de Casas ganasen los últimos seis años el campeonato de Quidditch. Con un buscador inútil, que había sido el hazmerreír de todo el colegio cuando en un mismo partido le noquearon tres veces las bludgers, no habían levantado cabeza.

Pero eso ya no se repetiría más. Después de que el buscador se rompiera un brazo (o le rompieran, nunca quedó muy claro) habían tenido que buscarse a un suplente. La superioridad del equipo que tenían, junto a buenos jugadores, les había dado esta vez la victoria.

La Sala Común, silenciosa y fría normalmente, estaba irreconocible. Los fuegos de la chimenea estaban recién encendidos, caldeando al ambiente, aunque poca falta hacía. Las risas y charlas se confundían con los gritos y los cánticos de victoria.

-¿Vistéis la cara de Potter? -se burló Lucius Malfoy, y el resto de Slytherins le corearon con carcajadas-. Habría dado la mitad del oro que tengo en Gringotts por ver esa expresión el año pasado, y os aseguro que es mucho.

-¡Ha estado a punto de comerse el palo de uno de los aros cuando me vio coger la snitch! -Rabastan, bebida en mano, no podía parar de reírse.

-Ahora ya no te ríes mucho, ¿no, Rosier? -preguntó con lengua viperina Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa engreída. Evan debía de haber sido el único Slytherin que había querido que su Casa perdiese los partidos; lo encontraba tremendamente divertido-.Si quieres el año que viene puedes presentarte a golpeador; el puesto estará libre. Que te cojamos o no ya es otro asunto.

-Prefiero aprovecharme de vuestro trabajo y disfrutar de la fiesta -respondió con calma, un leve retintín en su voz. Levantó la copa para brindar a la salud de Lucius-. Se agradece un cambio después de tantos años.

Lucius le fulminó con la mirada, pero las risas poco a poco fueron apagándose, y Rosier perdió la atención del resto de Slytherins. Decidió alejarse de allí. Su vaso estaba vacío.

La parte que daba a las escaleras de la Sala Común estaba tranquila, todos se congregaban al otro lado. Rosier cogió otra cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa, y picoteó algo de aquí y de allá, sin estar especialmente hambriento.

-¿No te unes a la fiesta?

Evan hablaba a la joven que pasaba a su lado, sin prestarle mucha atención. Iba cargada con libros, e hizo una mueca de aburrimiento cuando su compañero señaló al resto de Slytherins, que ahora cantaban.

-El trabajo de Pociones no se hace solo.

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Lestrange -apuntó Rosier, enarcando las cejas-. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? Al menos tómate algo.

-¿Me quieres emborrachar? -Bellatrix miró con suspicacia a Evan, esbozando una media sonrisa, a la que éste respondió con una carcajada.

-No necesito emborracharte -respondió, levantándose de la mesa sobre la que había estado apoyado. Avanzó hacia la joven, la capa rozando sus piernas a medida que se movía-. Al menos las otras veces no fue necesario.

Bellatrix le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, sin moverse del sitio.

-Te confías mucho -dijo secamente-. ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a rechazarte?

Rosier soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que eso me detendría?

-Soy convincente cuando quiero -susurró, con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más. No me creo que vayas a decirme que no.

Respiró sobre sus labios. Le tenía casi encima, exigente, inclinándose hacia ella tanto que al final tuvo que retroceder un paso y apoyar la mano en el respaldo del sillón. Amagaba el beso, insultantemente, con esa imborrable sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Se fijó en sus colmillos, puntiagudos, brillantes por la saliva.

Tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

Más que sus lenguas eran sus manos las inquietas, subiendo camisas y arañando la piel que encontraban. Se mordían los labios, recuperando el aliento, dejando resbalar las manos por sus cuellos y sus nucas. Los dedos de él se hundieron en el pelo de ella, enganchándose, tirando.

Un suave gemido se escapó de labios de Bellatrix.

Evan se río contra el cuello femenino, excitándose aún más por haberle hecho perder el control de aquella manera. Delante de todo ese grupo de petulantes Slytherins.

-Nos vamos a caer -alcanzó a decir ella, cuando sintió que Rosier la hacía retroceder, sin dejarle de acariciar los muslos, subiéndole el derecho un poco para meter la mano bajo la falda.

Otro paso y otro más, pequeños, inconscientes. Black, atrapada entre las atenciones de Evan, no podía echarse hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

El golpe fue sordo, amortiguado por la alfombra. Bellatrix le fulminó con la mirada y se revolvió furiosa bajo él. Eso solo provocó una chispa de diversión en los ojos azules de Rosier, que usó todo su peso para sujetarla contra el suelo.

Presionó con la rodilla sobre su sexo, haciéndola abrirse de piernas.

-Míralo por el lado bueno -siseó, pellizcándole un pezón con fuerza por encima de la camisa-. Ahora ya no puedes caerte.


	11. Los juguetes

**N/A. No quedo como quería. Tampoco es que me disguste como ha quedado, más seria y sexy de lo que pretendía supongo xDDD**

**MACABRO**

**XI. LOS JUGUETES**

_Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes._

No le costó mucho acostumbrarse a la falta de luz del salón. Bellatrix se movió sin hacer ruido, abriendo con cautela todas las puertas y echando un vistazo al resto de habitaciones, asegurándose de que ninguno de que ninguno de aquellos asquerosos muggles que vivían ahí se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

Era mucho más divertido despertarles por sorpresa.

Esa noche era para crear terror. Unos cuantos asesinatos, unos cuantos gritos en la noche. Era ya un desafío continuo: cuál de todos los mortífagos se merecería la primera plana de _El Profeta _en la edición especial de Navidad Los resultados eran espectacularmente dantescos.

Repugnantemente ingeniosos.

-Date prisa -susurró la mujer, bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba al psillo. Casi podía oler la sangre que iban a derramar. Estaba excitada. Impaciente.

El ruido que escuchó a su espalda le hizo volverse. Allí, sentado en el suelo, había una figura de negro, su cara cubierta por una máscara de un blanco que destacaba tanto que era casi grotesco.

Desenvolvía regalos.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, Rosier?

-Arruinarles la Navidad -dijo, escapandósele una risita. Cogió un paquete y lo agitó, intentando adivinar qué contenía. Luego empezó a arrancar el brillante papel, dejándolo todo destrozado por el suelo-. Estos Muggles compran cosas rarísimas. Mira los títulos de estos libros... Nos servirán de leña para hacer arder la casa.

Los dejó a un lado con una mueca, y eligió otro paquete. Ésta vez su expresión se iluminó con cierta malicia al ver el contenido. Lo sacó y se lo lanzó a Bellatrix, que lo cogió al vuelo.

-Es más guarro aún que los que usas tú, Black -comentó burlón, viendo como la mujer dejaba caer al suelo con asco el conjunto de descarada lencería roja-. ¿No te gusta?

-Como no te levantes, esta noche habrá un cadáver más en esta casa.

-Me das tanto miedo que no puedo ni moverme. -Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, dando la espalda retadoramente a Bellatrix, que siseó entre dientes furiosa. Una simple maldición y... Rosier la ignoró, mientras sacaba más y más regalos-. ¿Para qué querrán unos palos?

Evan había tirado la bolsa de palos de golf al suelo, y algunos se habían salido. Cogió uno, sopesándolo, haciéndolo girar entre los dedos, tal como hacía con la varita cuando se aburría. Un etiqueta en la caja proclamaba en letras gruesas y mayúsculas lo que Rosier resumía con inocente facilidad.

-Esto tiene que hacer _mucho daño_ -murmuró, sus labios curvándose levemente en una sonrisa cruel, y, de pronto, golpeó con furia un camión de juguete, destrozándolo. Una de las ruedas recorrió todo el salón y fue a chocar contra la pared-. Me apuesto lo que sea a que si te diera te mataría en el acto.

-Yo no necesito ningún palo para hacer eso -apuntó la otra.

Rosier le echó una mirada penetrante, y se levantó, sorprendiendo a Bellatrix.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? -preguntó con retintín la mortífaga.

-Nunca dije que me esperaras -respondió Evan, acercándose a la mujer-. Es curioso que lo hayas hecho, ¿verdad?

Black se separó de él, casi enseñándole los dientes. Se iba a dar la vuelta para empezar a registrar la casa cuando vio que Rosier se agachaba a recoger cosas.

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Me llevo la tostadora.

Bellatrix enarcó las cejas, estupefacta.

-Y el conjunto -añadió, su voz tomando un cariz oscuro, más ronco-. Quiero verte con él.


	12. Volveré

**N/A. Rosier, you're TEH WINNER! Esta es una de las viñetas que se me ocurrieron en un día especialemente prolífico en la academia. Lo que no sé es como pude contener la risa lol.**

**MACABRO**

**XII. VOLVERÉ**

_Nada se va para siempre._

Se vio salir a un hombre por la ventana de una habitación de la planta baja. Cayó en un parterre de flores, pisoteándolas todas. Un clavel se le quedó pegado a la suela del zapato, aplastado y cubierto de barro, pero o no se dio cuenta o no le importó. Parecía a punto de irse, y, sin embargo, de pronto, se dio media vuelta asomándose por la ventana. Dijo algo, echándose a reír, y luego echó a andar hacia el fondo del jardín.

Dentro del salón, Bellatrix respiró tranquila. Cerró la ventana justo cuando su marido entraba por la puerta, con el maletín del trabajo en la mano. Últimamente tenían demasiado papeleo, y eran pocos los días que volvía pronto a casa, pero a veces le daba sorpresas.

Desagradables.

Se había puesto nerviosa cuando escuchó el inesperado chisporroteo de la chimenea. Había estado sentada en el sillón, con Rosier al lado. O quizá sería más fiel a la verdad decir que había estado casi encima, comiéndole la boca. En cualquier caso, ya no importaba.

-¿Alguna noticia? -preguntó, fingiendo desinterés. Arregló un poco los cojines donde habían estado sentados, de manera inconsciente.

-El Ministerio de Magia francés sigue presionando para que firmemos el acuerdo.

Rodolphus nunca se andaba por las ramas. Contestaba a lo que le preguntaban, no hablaba si no era para decir algo importante. Era algo que le gustaba. Bella sonrió. Rosier, aunque tuviera otras cualidades, solía hablar _demasiado_.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Es confidencial.

-Seguro. -Bellatrix agudizó la sonrisa, curvando los labios. Rodolphus se limitó a mirarla, pero no dijo nada. A ella no le hizo falta. Sabía que estaba jugando.

Estaba acercándose a su marido cuando de pronto se paró, poniéndose lívida. Al verle abrir tanto los ojos, Rodolphus acabó por girarse.

Ahí, saludándoles animadamente a través de la ventana cerrada, estaba Rosier.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Rodolphus, intentando entender algo; Bellatrix, completamente estupefacta. Al ver que no le abrían la ventana, sacó la varita e hizo un leve movimiento. Sonó un clic, y las bisagras se abrieron lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

-Siento interrumpir -se disculpó, demasiado teatralmente como para tomárselo en serio-. Es que, con esto de salir con tanta prisa, creo que me he dejado los guantes.


	13. Sola

**N/A. De nuevo empieza el quinesob, y de nuevo vuelvo a intentar hacer algo útil... Me he propuesto de todas formas llegar este verano al capítulo 20 de esta tabla, así como de la de Sesgada, y avanzar unos cuantos fics (SDY, etc etc xD). A ver si es verdad.**

**Esta ha quedado rara. Me gusta la idea pero no sé si me gusta la forma en la que está escrita. No sé, le veo algo extraño, pero no consigo saber qué es. Así que la subo y vosotras me decís. Rosier es un hijoputa xDDD**

**MACABRO**

**XIII. SOLA**

_Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas._

Rosier le pellizca los pezones y se ríe antes de cogerlos con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería entre los dientes. Bellatrix bufa como una gata y se retuerce bajo él hasta que logra volver a tomar el control, poniéndose encima. Es una pelea constante, últimamente diaria. Pasan de querer matarse a amarse (casi matándose) en un instante.

La mortífaga le coge de las manos y se las apresa contra el colchón. Tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta. Se inclina hacia delante, sus ojos chispeantes de tan retadores, amagando besos y mordiscos. No llega a tocarle los labios.

-Joder, Black.

-Lestrange -sisea ella, rectificando. A Rosier siempre le ha gustado ese juego. A ella nada.

-Lestrange -masculla él.

Bella abre los ojos sorprendida. Han sido muchas veces las que ha insistido, y es la primera vez que le hace caso. Entrecierra los ojos, pensando que planea algo.

-Te digo que es Lestrange -insiste el hombre con urgencia.

No sabe si son esas palabras, o los pasos que oye a su espalda, o quizá el ver que los ojos de Rosier no están fijos en ella sino en algún punto detrás de ella lo que le hace ponerse blanca y levantarse de un brinco de encima del mortífago.

La varita está lejos, piensa al ver a su marido. Rodolphus tiene el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos verdes nunca le han parecido más fríos. No deja translucir en su expresión ni una gota del odio que parece supurar su mirada. No se mueve. Le da miedo.

Su ropa también está lejos, así que se queda desnuda, de rodillas encima de la cama. Rosier a su lado se ha incorporado. Maldita sea, la de ese loco también está lejos. Arrugada y desperdigada por el suelo de toda la casa. No cree que verles a los dos desnudos ayude a mejorar el humor de Rodolphus.

Están muertos.

Bellatrix escucha moverse a Rosier al lado. Se gira, y, estupefacta, ve que su amante tiene la varita en la mano. Que sonríe, confiado, que no parece tener prisa. Mira a Rodolphus y ve que éste calibra la nueva situación con cautela. Él también está armado. Ella no sabe a qué espera. Sabe que está deseando matarlos a ambos.

Evan la toca en el hombro para llamar su atención y le guiña un ojo. Le planta un beso en la boca, uno rápido, como si fueran a verse al día siguiente.

-Lo siento, querida, otra vez será -dice.

Y desaparece con un chasquido.

Por un momento Bellatrix piensa que es una broma. Entreabre la boca. No duda que se le acaba de quedar cara de estúpida. Se lame los labios despacio, traga saliva. Se gira.

Rodolphus sigue ahí.

El muy hijo de puta la ha dejado sola.


	14. La declaración

**N/A. Que ya iba siendo hora de que actualizara esto... Lo peor es que tengo varios empezados, pero me he bloqueado en todos justo antes de terminar xD**

**MACABRO**

**XIV. LA DECLARACIÓN**

_Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas._

Bellatrix, sentada en la última fila de la clase, esperaba a que el profesor Binns hiciera su triunfal aparición a través de la pizarra. Jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus dedos, aburriéndose ya por anticipado.

-¿No podríamos saltarnos esta clase? -preguntó al Slytherin que corrió la silla para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quieres saltarte clases conmigo, Black? -contestó una voz burlona, que poco tenía que ver con la calmada de Rodolpohus-. No me esperaba... No sé si me siento preparado.

La joven se volvió repentinamente. Evan Rosier la miraba divertido, sentado en la silla comodamente, las piernas estiradas y cruzadas bajo el pupitre.

-Ese es el sitio de Rodolphus.

Rosier enarcó las cejas con un desprecio insultante, sonriendo con descaro.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Mira que lo haces difícil -se burló, y sonrió al ver al recién llegado-. Oh, vaya, Lestrange.

-Es mi sitio -se limitó a contestar con sequedad.

-¿No me digas? Confieso que algo había oído -contestó sin inmutarse-. No sabía que tenías tanto interés en sentarte junto a Black.

-Yo tampoco que lo tuvieras tú.

-Admito que me interesa bastante -sonrió, confiado-. Pero vamos, déjame, anda. Será sólo una clase, creo que podrás sobrevivir.

En ese momento entró el profesor Binns. Lestrange, al verle, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y fue a buscar otro asiento. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de indignación, furiosa, y fulminó con la mirada a Rosier.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de que me rechazaras ahí fuera? Que sepas que no es nada fácil declararse...

-Tú no te has declarado -siseó entre dientes-. ¡Me has comido el cuello!

-¿Acaso no viene a ser lo mismo?

Bellatrix se levantó como un resorte, dispuesta a estrangular a Rosier con sus propias manos.

-¡Señorita Blah, siéntese inmediatamente o la echo de clase!


	15. Rosier sabe cosas

**N/A. Hace tantísimo que tenía esta idea... Hace tantísimo también que no actualizo esto que pensé que iba siendo hora. Sin mucho sentido, for the lulz más que nada :)**

**MACABRO**

**XV. ROSIER SABE COSAS**

_Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error._

Rodolphus Lestrange indicó a los dos mortífagos que le seguían más de cerca que vigilasen la fachada delantera. Fue un gesto rápido, hecho en el más absoluto silencio. Las dos sombras obedecieron y se separaron del grupo.

-Dolohov –masculló entonces.

El mencionado se adelantó hacia la puerta, siseando hechizos a media voz para asegurarse de que no quedase ninguna trampa que los pudiera delatar. Alargó la varita y apuntó a la cerradura, preparado para romper los encantamientos protectores.

-¿No me correspondería a mí entrar primero? –La voz que rompió la noche sonó grave tras la máscara-. Es mi primera misión. Deberías ser yo el que…

-Cállate, Rosier –siseó Bellatrix. Había sacado la varita, y se la hincoó al mortífago en las costillas-. Ni una palabra más.

-¡Pero el otro día aprendí una maldición que tengo que probar! –insistió-. En serio, es brutal, hace explotar…

-A nadie le interesa lo que hayas aprendido –le cortó Rodolphus-. Nuestra misión es encontrar a Fenwick y sacarle toda la información posible.

-¿No vamos a matarle?

-No.

Rosier emitió un gruñido de desaprobación, pero Rodolphus, al ver que no insistía, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a Dolohov para que abriese la puerta. Se escuchó un chasquido cuando el cerrojo cedió. Antonin la empujó despacio, y, al no escuchar ningún ruido en el interior, entró. Rodolphus le siguió.

-¿Has dicho que explota cosas? –preguntó en voz baja Bellatrix.

-Explota lo que quieras. –Una sonrisa salvaje cruzó la cara de Evan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo probé en la rata de un compañero de cuarto, y no quedó nada.

-¡Ja! ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea? Que un niñato como tú conozca una maldición así…

A pesar de llevar la máscara, Rosier sintió la mirada de desprecio de la mujer. Apretó los puños cuando ella pasó a su lado dándole un empujón para apartarle de su camino.

-Vaya, vaya… -la escuchó decir. Antes ellos estaba Fenwick, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Se había dormido en el sofá, y roncaba con la boca abierta. Un hilillo de saliva le resbaló por la barbilla, e hizo reír a Rosier.

Con especial placer dio un empujón a Bellatrix cuando pasó a su lado. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, ya había levantado la varita.

-¡_Destruo intus_! –gritó.

Una luz intensísima inundó la habitación, haciéndoles cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudieron abrirlos, de Fenwick no quedaba nada. Había sangre en el sillón, en el suelo, en las paredes. Había sangre sobre Rodolphus y sobre Dolohov, tan tiesos que parecía que los habían empalado en el sitio.

Bellatrix, que se había caído, estaba cubierta de trocitos de carne. Se había quitado la máscara, y la boca se le contraía en un rictus que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Veis? –manifestó Rosier con orgullo-. Os dije que sabía hacerlo.


End file.
